


Sleep is for the Strong

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [51]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Exhaustion, F/F, Non-Sexual Spanking, Platonic Relationship, Post-Episode: s03e11 Here I Go Again, Sara Is A Good Friend, Spanking, Therapeutic spanking, Zari Is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: After the Time Loop has finally ended, Zari is tired. So, so tired, yet images and her memories of the time loop keep haunting her, holding her back from finally giving in to the blissfull temptation that is sleep. Sara proves to be a good friend, and might just give Zari the best night's sleep she's ever had.





	Sleep is for the Strong

„You okay?“

Zari lifted her head, tiredly looking at Sara before letting her head fall back down on her knees.

„Sure.“

She could hear Sara‘s footsteps coming closer, and then a rustle of fabric as Sara sat down next to her.

„Pretty sure okay doesn‘t look like this.“

„Then why are you asking?“

She didn‘t quite know why she was being this prickly still, as if she wanted to pick a fight with her captain. She didn‘t, really. She just wanted to be left in peace for once, and to have some calm and quiet and to maybe even catch some sleep.

„Because I want to help you, Z.“ It sounded simple, like that.

„Then why don‘t you leave me alone so I can get some sleep?“

It was silent long enough that she actually raised her head again, only to be met with a raised eyebrow from Sara.

„Your bed is on the other side of the room. You‘re completely dressed. You‘ve been in here for an hour, and now you tell me I‘m keeping you from sleeping?“

Zari sighed and got up, pointedly taking off her jacket as she walked over to the bed.

„Maybe I needed some time to cool off before bed.“ She stripped off her top as well, then walked to her closet to pull out her pyjamas in nothing but her pants and bra.

„If you don‘t mind, captain?“

Sara huffed behind her, but Zari could hear footsteps towards the door.

„You sure you don‘t want to talk about it?“

„There‘s nothing to talk about“, Zari gave back, but only earned a shake of Sara‘s head.

„You know where to find me when you‘re ready“, Sara murmured, and opened the door again.

And somehow, the notion of being alone again was unbearable, and Zari found herself scrambling to catch up with Sara, to try and keep her close.

„Sara… Sara. Wait.“

Sara turned, her eyebrow raised again, and Zari motioned for her to come inside. Once she‘d directed her to a chair, she continued with picking out her pyjamas and getting changed into them, keeping her back to Sara the entire time.

„I saw you all die“, she said, and kept on talking when she heard Sara taking a breath behind her that meant she was going to speak any moment.

„I saw you all die… every hour. We‘d all die… every time. And I couldn‘t do anything, Sara. Nothing, nothing at all. No one would believe me, and it… it was so long. So long, Sara. Maybe a hundred times? A hundred hours, a hundred deaths… and no one remembers them but me, and maybe they‘ve all been some illusion created by Gideon, but I‘m just...“ she shrugged, flopping down on her bed. „I can‘t go on, but I can‘t… I can‘t let it go either.“

She closed her eyes, only to immediately be assaulted with those images, with those disbelieving stares when she tried to get the others to help, with the sound of the waverider ripping apart, with Mick and Ray fighting over laundry, with the exact same words over and over and over and over again. She sighed and opened her eyes again. It wasn‘t like she‘d be able to sleep in this state, anyway.

„Move over“, came Sara‘s voice from somewhere above her, and then the mattress dipped. „And turn on your stomach.“

Too tired to even think about questioning or disobeying, Zari shuffled over and turned onto her stomach, lazily watching Sara get seated on the bed next to her and getting comfortable.

„I think I know something that‘ll help“, she suggested, placing her hands on Zari‘s buttocks.   
„You ever heard of a therapeutic spanking?“

„Mh?“ Zari rested her head on her arms, too tired to do much else, but still, whenever her eyes slipped closed she‘d jerk back up, needing to get rid of the images of that one hour, needing to stop feeling her body rip arpart as she died, different everytime and yet so breathtakingly familiar.

„It‘s a spanking, just enough to draw you out of your own mind, enough for you to calm down. Just like this, just with my hand. Alright?“

Zari nodded groggily, not even caring much what Sara would do as much as it would help her go to sleep. She was almost positive that she wouldn‘t feel as assaulted by her own memories anymore once she‘d gotten some proper sleep in, but that assault kept her from falling asleep, and she had no idea how to break that circle on her own.

She jerked a little when Sara‘s hand hit her ass for the first time, but settled down again easily enough even before the next one hit.

„Huh?“ she asked, trying to turn towards Sara enough to look at her properly.

„Shhh. Just relax. Relax, close your eyes. Nothing can harm you here, Z. You‘re safe.“

There was just something about Sara‘s voice, something soothing, somehow, and Zari‘s eyes closed easily enough, and by the time the third slap hit, she had almost settled into the rhythm of it already, her focus ending up on the way her body was rocked over the sheets, the way her pyjama top would catch on the cotton of the fitted sheet every time she was jolted forward. She realised, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she wasn‘t even being jolted forward all that much, but that she was somehow rocking herself in time with Sara‘s spanks. The spanks were little more than hard pats on her backside, really, not enough to make her ass sting through the layers of pyjama and panties. But somehow, the movement of her body and the rhythmic impact of Sara‘s hand on her ass was slowly starting to calm her mind, and when her eyes slipped closed, she saw Sara again, but not the scowling Sara from _that hour,_ but the gentle, kind Sara that came after her because she realised that Zari was distressed, the caring Sara that was slowly, affectionately putting her to sleep with a spanking that worked better than any lullaby ever would. Not the cold, calculating Captain Lance, but Sara, her friend. Her best friend even, maybe. Who knew.

She could feel herself smile, and it felt good to rub her cheek against the sheets, feeling the finely woven threads in the fabric that was just a little bit roughened up from washing it so often. She let her skin drag across the sheets in time with Sara‘s spanks, in time with her body‘s slide over the sheets, in time with the ripples of folded fabric that dragged over her thighs even through the fabric, in time with the pressing of a plastic button on the pillowcase into her earshell every time she scooted herself forward.

She wondered for a split moment if it would look sensual, or even sexual, the way she was moving across the sheets, writhing on her own bed, rocking herself to sleep, but in the same moment decided that she didn‘t care. All she cared about was her mind starting to run in those weird, illogical circles with weird, confusing, scattered thoughts that meant that she was close to falling asleep, and the soothing rhythm of Sara‘s hand on her ass, and the great feeling of the sheets below her.

It was a pity that she couldn‘t have the sheets above her as well, because Sara was there, spanking her.

She‘d get real cold during the night, if she wouldn‘t get under the blanket

maybe sara could spank her through the blanket

sara‘s arm could sink through the down feathers, right down to her ass, and spank her there

spank her nice and caress her skin and care for her

spank the duvet and gently rock her

felt so nice, sinking in the sheets

so safe

a little cold but so warm

gentle hand on her ass

so good, sofr fabric

so warm around her shoulders, little heater bottom so nice and warm and cozy so snuggly so calm

finally no more thinking

so sleep

When Zari blinked her eyes open again, it was broad daylight, and the clock on her bedside table informed her that it was one in the afternoon already. Four minutes past that, even. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes, then froze when she realised there was something warm behind her.

Carefully, she turned, and came to face a sleeping Sara. A sleeping Sara‘s back, to be precise. It took a few moments to parse that new information, but then the memories of last night came flooding back, and Zari flushed in shame at having let herself go that much. She carefully sat up, trying to figure out what to do next, and realised that for one, she was under the blankets, even though she must have fallen asleep on top of them, and secondly, that her ass wasn‘t sore at all, even though Sara had spent quite a while slapping it last night.

Upon standing, she spotted a little note on her nightstand, and curiously reached to pick it up.

_Z, _

_I hope last night was okay. You were sleeping so I didn‘t wake you up to check on you, but in case you‘re not well when you wake up, I‘ll stay. _

_Sleep well,_

_-Sara_

Zari smiled down at the little note and then put it down before turning around and taking a look at her sleeping captain. Sara was still in her day clothes, curled up away from where Zari had been, and on top of the blankets. Clearly, she‘d been wanting to stay and make sure that Zari was okay while also not intruding her space.

Zari truly couldn‘t wish for a better friend. Carefully she tugged up the blankets, still warm from her own bodyheat, and draped them over Sara. It must be a testament for how much Sara trusted her despite everything that she didn‘t so much as twitch in her sleep. Or, Zari mused, maybe she had been equally as exhausted as Zari but had been able to hide it better.

With a slight smile she pulled back and picked the note back up, along with the pen that lay beside it. Flipping it around, she quickly scribbled out a note of her own that she placed on the pillow she‘d been sleeping on.

_Hey Sara, _

_If you wake up, don‘t you dare get out of bed. Captains get breakfast in bed every once in a while, and today‘s your lucky day._

_-Z_

With that, she leaned over to drop a little kiss on Sara‘s temple – studiously not thinking about what she had just done there – and then got up to sneak out of her room, still in her pyjamas. She needed to find Amaya. Amaya would be able to tell her what Sara‘s favourite breakfast was. Though, coming to think of it, maybe Mick would know even better, and Mick would also be able to help her cook it…

A grin spread on her face as she set out, and now, due to her excessive experience in all the Legend‘s private spaces, she didn‘t even need to worry about the traps in Mick‘s room as he went to wake him up.

Maybe the whole ordeal would turn out to be good for something in the end, after all.


End file.
